doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
This is the character in 2002 movie, for 2018 movie, see Maria (Pirate). Maria (マリア), also known under code name as T-01, is a robot that appears in Nobita and the Robot Kingdom. She is the mother of Poko as well as the adoptive mother of Queen Jeanne. Story Maria was a nursemaid robot who worked under King Atomu along with her son, Poko. At the time the queen had passed away so the king entrusted her to look after the princess, Jeanne. Maria loves Jeanne like her own daughter and the princess has come to see her as her mother and Poko as her little brother as well. However, the relationship between them was strained when in Jeanne's teenage year, King Atomu was killed in an accident when he tries to save one of the worker robots. With the Royal Advisor Dester's manipulation on the princess's sadness and despair, Jeanne believed that her father died because the robots have emotions. After she became the queen, she decreeded that all the robots must have their emotions removed. Hearing about this, Maria and Poko fled the palace and ran away with Jeanne sent the guard robots after them. While Poko managed to escape with the help of Doctor Chapek, Maria was captured and imprisoned. Despite Jeanne telling her is just "nursemaid robot", she didn't order to have Maria's emotiosn removed. This is suspected by Dester that it is because Jeanne still think of her as mother figure. When Doraemon was captured, he was imprisoned in the same room as Maria as Dester was unable to remove his emotion. Doraemon was able to recognized her as Poko's mother thanks to their similar earphones. Worrying, Maria began asking Doraemon about Poko's whereabouts which he replied that Poko is safe now which made her relieved. Maria then shared her own story about her and Poko's relationship to Jeanne and Dester's manipulation. However, Maria told Doraemon that she believe that Jeanne herself may knew that she changed and she still believe in her. Later when the gang along with Poko, the reformed Jeanne, Dr.Chapek and people from the Rainbow Valley began their assault toward Dester, he ordered one of the robot solider to bring Maria to him at the control room. There, Dester told her that Jeanne, Poko and everyone is going to die and transformed the castle into a fighting mecha and begin wrecking havoc, causing the group to fled. Luckily, with Nobita's quick thinking, he was able to foil Dester's plan by destroyed the legs of the mecha. Doraemon then rushed into the castle to save Maria. However, Dester managed to transform the control room into a rocket that quickly fly into space, homing toward the moon and when Doraemon knocked him out, he activated self-destruct sequence on the rocket where it will explode between earth and moon. When the hope seems lost and both Doraemon and Maria believed that they will perished, Poko's robotic sense turned out still able to sense her location. With aid of Dr. Chapek's machines, Poko managed to open the portal to their location, allowed Maria and Doraemon returned to Poko and everyone. This however, also allowing Dester to return with them, only for the tyrant incapacitated and his true identity exposed. But nevertheless, Maria eventually reunites with Poko and Jeanne after separated from them for so long. Navigation zh:瑪利亞 Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Robot Category:Non-human Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Gynoids